


Dreams, That's Where I Have to go

by karkatlovesme



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff I guess, M/M, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karkatlovesme/pseuds/karkatlovesme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some random writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams, That's Where I Have to go

**Author's Note:**

> I had this dream, for like, the second time already. They correlate and omg wow.

I walked into the room he sectioned off as his own and looked around. It was the same as last time, but a bit more empty. Karkat had waited a long time to come back, and he didn’t bother to contact me at all in that period of time. It was so long, that I almost forgot that the trolls came and visited Earth every few months. Everyone else had come a few months back, but Karkat had stayed behind.

I missed him so much.

“Hey Karkat.” I said, standing a few feet away from him.

He looked up at me with his usual scowl, but his eyes flashed with a small feeling of longing. “What do you want?”

“You weren’t here the last time everyone visited.”

“Yeah, I know.” He turned his attention back to the screen. “I had work to do.”

“Yeah, work.” I walked behind him in the chair and watch him.

“What do you think?” He asked. “Should I keep this head,” he pointed to a crudely drawn self portrait of his face, “or this one?” he clicked the undo option and a more detailed head popped in a different place on the monitor.

“Definitely that one.” I said. “It goes with the body so well.”

“I don’t know. . .”

I smiled and leaned my body on his shoulders. He frowned, but leaned back into me slightly.

“I really missed you, Karkat.” I mumbled, burying my face in his neck.

“You’re so annoying.” He murmured.

“I love you too.” I stood up straight and let him go back to what he was doing, browsing through some papers written in Alternian.

“Hey Dirk, don’t touch anything. Those are important.” He said, watching me closely.

“You’re out of your shithive maggots.” I grinned over at him, relishing the surprised look on his face.

“Dumbass.” He grumbled before going back to “work”

I picked up the paper and glanced over the scribble. It made no sense to me what so ever, but it was interesting to look at. I figured he lost my information, so I ripped off the end of the paper, which turned out to be two papers, which turned out both had fronts _and_ backs. Karkat glanced in my direction and rolled his eyes.

“Oh jeez, can’t you use your fucking thinkpan for more than the meandering things you do? Did you not think those papers could be so fucking important that that shit could save the world?” He scolded.

“No, I’ll rewrite them!”

“Yeah, like your species could copy some shit that advanced onto your thin human paper, which tears as easily as your damn skin.”

“You’ll see.” I grinned and ran out of his room.

I thought about one more thing to say to him and ran back to him, but the room was empty. It was all grey and everything was torn from the walls. I took a second look at the papers and saw the slip of paper I had first given to him.

God, I’m such a fucking _idiot_.


End file.
